


Shinkami- Hades and Persephone AU

by ImagineGeese



Series: Shinkami One-Shots [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Not Beta Read, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), hades shinsou, persephone Denki, shinkami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGeese/pseuds/ImagineGeese
Summary: “He came into my garden on accident . . . I’d never met anyone like him before and he’s so gentle and interested and handsome. He stayed, for as long as he could and when it was time for him to go home, he offered to let me visit. Time got away from me father, that’s all. He’s good. You'll see.”
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Shinkami One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 171





	Shinkami- Hades and Persephone AU

Kaminari had created this garden with his own hands, sung the flowers from the rich earth, woven the willow branches to create his private grove and filled it with the smell of sunflowers. Out in the fields, either rolling planes of golden wheat or grass so green it made your eyes hurt, his nymphs frolicked and danced the entire day, out in the sunshine. But this garden, Kaminari’s grove was his private space, where he could sleep without being disturbed and think without having to share. He loved his nymphs, he did, as much as he loved his father but he needed his own space, to be himself.

Everyone knew that when Denki was in his grove, he was not to be disturbed. So, that was why he was surprised when he heard the tell-tale rustle of a figure behind him. Kneeling on the soft moss, carefully trimming the branches of a young sapling, he spoke without turning his attention.

“Camie, you know you’re not allowed in here, right?”

Kaminari allowed the slightest trace of annoyance to tinge his voice. Out in the fields, he was always sunny, forever friendly and optimistic. In here, he got to be fierce. And no-one got to see it.

But Camie said nothing.

“Get out” he repeated, quietly. “Or I’ll burn your tree down and blame it on Enji.”

“Well” came an amused, silky voice. “That’s a surprise.”

Kaminari whipped around like lightning, turning to face the stranger who had intruded. And then he paled, imperceptibly.

It was Hitoshi Shinsou, the ruler of the underworld. One of the big three, who had overthrown the Titans at the dawn of the second age and received his lands in return. He looked odd, in the soft sunlight, filtering through the branches, violet-coloured eyes piercing set against his pale, sharp face. Kaminari had never seen such an intense violet, even on violets. And they laid on his own witha focus that made him blush.

“My Lord.”

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them, and a flash of anger suddenly rang. Why was he cowering? This upstart, this _intruder_ had invaded his personal space!

Kaminari stood up from where he was kneeling, throwing his soft green dress out of the way, intent on standing over the villain threateningly. His plan was somewhat unraveled by the fact he was a full head shorter than the other, but he narrowed his eyes and made the most furious face he could to make up for it.

“What are you doing here? This is _my_ private garden! No strangers allowed.”

The King raised an eyebrow elegantly, his beautiful grey robes rustling in the cool breeze.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

And with a shrug, he turned to leave.

Kaminari was confused.

“Wait! Why did you come here in the first place?”

“I was taking a stroll around Tartarus when I received a summons to the surface by Midoriya Izuku. I didn’t know a quicker way out of that part of the underworld, so I chose to try a way I’d never gone before. I got lost, very quickly. I heard singing and followed it. Which was a mistake, clearly, and I apologise.”

Kaminari hesitated. He’d never met any Olympian beside his nymphs before and he wasn’t going to get a chance like this again. Besides, the stranger was polite, intriguing and handsome.

“Well . . . “ he said coyly. “Before you go on your way. You must be very tired after coming such a long way. Allow me to serve you.”

Shinsou stopped.

“I thought that nobody was allowed in your private space?”

“You’re in here already, aren’t you?”

“Thank-you. I would appreciate it.”

There was a little stream flowing through the grove and Kaminari took a clean clay jug and filled it to the brim with clear and refreshingly cold liquid. He motioned for his visitor to sit on a cushion of moss and then brought the jug over to him, holding it while Shinsou cupped his hands in the water and drank.

“Do you require anything to eat? I’ve got some delicious pomegranates, freshly in season.”

“No, best not. I know what happens to people who eat food in the houses of strangers.”

Denki laughed, the sound bubbly and delicious.

“You come into my garden and drink from my stream and then call me a stranger? How conceited.”

“Ah, forgive me. I haven’t introduced myself. I am-“

“The lord Hitoshi Shinsou” Denki bowed. “The tales of your conquest are legendary.”

“And you are Denki Kaminari.” the other commented.

“You know me then?”

“Yes. The tales of Yamada’s protectiveness are legendary.”

Kaminari flushed with embarrassment. Even here, his father got in the way of everything. Smothered him.

“They say” Shinsou went on. “That if Enji himself stared at you from where he controls the sun, Yamada would castrate him in a heartbeat. And that if Monoma, the satyr laid a fingerprint on you, he would disappear from the world like a breath. I am risking much, staying here.”

Kaminari smirked, teasingly.

“Allow me to make it worth the risk.” he said. “Let me give you a tour of my garden.”

Kaminari showed him the well-curated patches of dandelion, daffodil, and snowdrops. Poppies and pansies and hydrangeas, clustered together in a rainbow feast for the eyes. Kaminari showed him the rose bushes that he had grown up over the trunk of a great oak tree, and the swing that dangled over them, where he sat when he was thoughtful. Kaminari showed him a deep pool full of underwater plants and golden koi that Yamada had brought for his eighteenth birthday.

“It must have been Midoriya he got them from” Shinsou nodded. “Ruler of the seas.”

“Ah, I forgot. Your meeting. Won’t you be late?”

Shinsou shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. He’s a forgiving little fellow.”

“Good” said Kaminari. “Swim with me.”

And Shinsou obeyed, carefully laying aside his fine silk robes to reveal linen undergarments. Kaminari simply stepped in his green dress, allowing the material to flow out around him as he beckoned the ruler of the underworld into the water.

They swum for a while, Kaminari ducking Shinsou quite a few times and teasing the Koi, before they collapsed upon the mossy shore, soaking and exhausted.

Shinsou smiled at him.

“I am very glad” he said. “That it was not Bakugo who called me for a meeting today. The lord of the sky is much less patient.”

“I’m glad too” Kaminari replied wonderingly. And then he realised something and rolled over to face his pale stranger.

“Do you have to go soon?”

“I do. I’ve been away from my kingdom too long already.”

“Will you come back and visit?”

“No. Not even my brothers could protect me if Hizashi Yamada wanted my head.”

Kaminari sighed.

_This is so unfair. I’ll never see him, nor anyone again in my life._

As if sensing his thoughts, Shinsou turned to look at him.

“If you wanted to visit me, I could show you a garden with flowers of living gemstones. I could show you my home, built out of solid gold and the fields of Asphodel where the lost spirits wander quietly. We would be hidden, even from Enji’s eyes by the roof of earth and you could be in and out before your father need ever know.”

Kaminari nibbled his lip.

“What if my nymphs search for me?”

“Why, think of it like a grander game of hide-and-seek.”

Mind made up, Denki stood and stretched as Shinsou placed his robes back on.

“Let’s go! I want to see those flowers. Is there ruby and amethyst and diamond?”

“Patience” chuckled Shinsou. “We’ll be there in a second.”

The lord of the underworld opened his arms invitingly, his soft violet hair shining in the moonlight. When Kaminari jumped into them, he wrapped his legs around Shinsou’s hips, so that he could finally face the man at an equal height and grinned wickedly as their noses bumped.

The ground opened up beneath them both and they vanished.

And Rei, riding her chariot far above, saw nothing between the woven branches of the willow trees.

_________________

Aizawa and Yamada were sleeping together, as was their custom, in Aizawa’s bed. He oversaw all manner of magic and spells, including the mist that shrouded Olympian doings from mortal eyes. His lover had been his and solely his for centuries, ever since the titans battle, when their dear friend Oboro Shirakumo, had been killed. He threw himself beneath debris to push Aizawa out of the way. On that day, Hizashi Yamada’s blood and tears of mourning had mingled with the earth to create a child. Yamada saw him as Oboro’s parting gift and hid the baby with his cult of nymphs as the battle continued to rage. The two were Titans, who had chosen to rebel against the bloodlust of their former species and side with the newly-born Midoriya and Bakugo as they fought against Kronos, the All-For-One. Hizashi had been miserable until the fighting ceased.

Aizawa adored his lover, but he was not a war-monger at heart. His only bloodlust was saved for those who dared to hurt his son.

It was almost morning when one of his servants, a panther formed entirely of stars and shadow stepped into the room and whispered that some nymphs were here for Yamada. There was an emergency, he said. Aizawa responded to bring them in and gently shook his lover awake, as Tatami, Camie and Mina bustled in, nervous and chattering.

Yamada frowned.

“Why are you here? You should be looking after Kaminari!”

There was some more nervous mumbling and then Mina spoke.

“My lord, we are aware- and we would not disturb you unless we felt it was necessary-“

“Indeed, and why is it necessary?”

“Well, you see my lord- Kaminari has been in his grove for an an awfully long time and then he became very quiet so-“

“You know you’re not to disturb him when he’s in his garden.”

“I know sir, but well- He’d been very quiet for an awfully long time so I went to check on him and well- he’s not there sir!”

Aizawa got up and lit his torches.

_______________________________

Shinsou’s palace was utterly magnificent, made entirely from solid gold and sitting on a curved bank of the river styx. Kaminari sat at the bow of the boat, looking around him excitedly. Shinsou stood behind him, watching his excited energy infect his servants and companions, even Shindo Yo, smiling softly as he rowed the boat.

“There” said Shinsou pointing. “That’s Cerberus. He guards the entrance.”

The dog was sitting at the entrance to the underworld, where Shindo dropped off the departed souls. Kaminari clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Can I say hello? Can I pet him?”

“Of course you can.”

The minute the boat had landed Kaminari jumped out and sprinted to the three-headed dog, allowing it to lick him excitedly and giggling as he gave it scratches on the head. Shinsou walked behind him and grinned.

“Do you want to give him treats?”

“Of course!!!”

From above them came the great form of Sero-Thanatos, bringer of death. The ruler of the underworld moved away a little to talk to him privately, and once he had landed, Sero bowed to his lord and nodded at their guest amusedly.

“Welcome home, my lord. I trust your visit to the surface was pleasant.”

“All that and more. Denki Kaminari is here for a short visit.”

Sero looked at where the lord of flowers was baby-talking Cerberus excitedly. He raised an eyebrow.

“ _The_ Denki Kaminari?”

“Yes.”

Sero looked at him.

Shinsou looked back.

“My Lord, have you thought this through?”

“No.”

Shinsou turned and walked away, back to where Kaminari was cooing at the hellhound like it was a puppy and not a creature designed to strike fear of the hearts of mortal men.

He heard Sero mutter behind him.

“This is not going to end well.”

As promised, Shinsou showed him all around the underworld, through the shining streets of Elysium and the quiet fields of Asphodel, where departed shades wandered quietly and the faint smell of poppies hung in the thick air. Shinsou showed him rivers of flowing fire and caverns of great shadow and darkness, where images of gruesome death were carved into rock and outlined with pure gold. And then, Shinsou showed Kaminari his garden, full of fruit trees and as he said, flowers made out of living gemstones.

“The don’t look like any flowers I’ve ever seen before” Kaminari asked. “Did you make them yourself?”

Shinsou blushed, just a little.

“I did.”

“You fucked the anatomy up. How are they supposed to be pollinated?”

The ruler of the underworld knelt beside a cluster of amethysts, formed into roughly petal-like shapes. “I did my best. I haven’t seen a lot of flowers you know. They don’t grow down here.” 

“Allow me to stay for a while.” Kaminari offered. “I can sing you a garden that you can truly appreciate. We can make it magnificent together. A garden to display the riches of the underworld.”

“So eager to stay.”

“My father tells me stories- Stories of how Dabi brought fire to the mortals and Ochako made Pandora for Epimethus to love.Stories of how Midoriya created the race of horses out of sea-spray and Bakugo forms the lightning with a thunderous shout. All I’ve ever wanted is to make something of my own. But all I’ve ever made are gardens. Hardly special, is it?”

‘One day” Shinsou commented. “You will create something grander than the All-For-One's time.”

“Something that will bring light to all mortals and bring songs to Mt Olympus? Something sweet and proper for the Lord of Flowers?”

“No” hissed Shinsou, embracing him. “I know the heart of you. You’re going to make something _ruthless”_

And the light laughter that rung the halls of the underworld agreed with him.

___________________

“Well?” Yamada snapped.

Aizawa held his shoulders with soothing firmness. They were in the grove, Bakugo standing grumpily outside, waiting to unleash hell on whoever Midoriya named. The lord of seas was kneeling beside the pool, trying to coax what he could from the Koi fish.

“One second” he said. “The situation might be more serious than I previously thought.”

That did not calm the Lord of the Harvest any. His golden eyes widened with fury and the grass wilted around him.

“ _Serious?_ Serious? Is he hurt?”  
Izuku turned to face him, frowning. “I need to talk with Bakugo about this.”

“Tell me now!”

He sighed.

“Bakugo, you should come in.”

Yamada’s eyes narrowed but he allowed it. He paced up and down, the plants steadily dying around him. Aizawa needed him to calm down, at this rate, he’d destroy all the greenery on the planet.

“The fish say that a stranger came into the garden, that he and their master were swimming together. Reportedly, he took Kaminari through a crack in the ground.”

“I knew it!” Yamada screeched. “Taken by some low-life who wants nothing good. Let me at him now! I’ll fill his stomach with toxic fungi and let it consume him slowly and painfully throughout a thousand years, while all the beasts of the world are invited to feast from his rotting stomach!”

“There is a problem” Midoriya said quietly.

Bakugo looked at him.

“The description they gave matches the profile of our brother, The Lord of The Underworld, Hitoshi Shinsou.”

Bakugo let out a low growl of frustration. Every tree in the grove dropped dead.

“If it was anyone else, we would punish them accordingly but Hitoshi is our equal and we’re forbidden from his lands. You know the contract made at the Dawn of the Second Age. I have the seas. Bakugo has the sky. Hitoshi has the underworld. We cannot fight him, his power is too great and responsibilities too necessary. Kaminari must be negotiated for.”

A great cry rang from the lord of the harvest, heard even in the farthest regions of Toga-Calypso’s island. As he screamed in rage, the field turned brown and the fields surrounding it, and the forests surrounding those and the fields surrounding those until all the lands of Greece had withered and died with a sickening finality.

Yamada faced the brothers and gave his proclamation.

“Understand then, that until my son is back in my arms and on the surface, not a single blade of greenery will grow even in the most nutritious soil. And even as the mortals starve and freeze and die, I will not relent. Not even for you.”

Midoriya shot Bakugo a look, who nodded.

“Call a council. All the Twelve. And tell Iida he must prepare for a trip to the underworld.”

__________________

Shinsou and Kaminari ran through the halls together, flowers springing up wherever Denki’s feet touched. They were playing together, a game of dress-up, as Kaminari chose a beautiful black velvet toga from Shinsou’s wardrobe and once it was put on, adorned his lover with a wreath of nightshade and brushed his cheekbones with glitter. Now he was giddy, in robes of deep purple and embroidered with a shining blue thread, a golden coronet encrusted with lapis-lazuli resting on his forehead. He refused the shoes that Shinsou offered, leaving a trail of wildflowers through the halls as they ran, reaching the dining room. Hitoshi ducked under the fine stone table, while Kaminari slid on top of it, reaching his hand into the basket of sparkling fruits that sat there. He was just about to take a big bite when the pomegranate was plucked from his hands.

“Didn’t your father ever tell you not to take food from strangers?” Shinsou teased, wiggling it temptingly. Denki tried to grab it, but it was lifted from his reach.

“Of course he did. That’s _why_ I’m trying to eat it.”

“My Lord!”

Kaminari didn’t even flinch at the sudden voice anymore. Just wrapped his arms around Hitoshi’s chest and sulked at being interrupted.

“Yes Hagakure, what is it?”

“There’s been a very sudden rise the intake of souls sir. Not a single servant of yours isn’t overworked.”

“Right, well I’ll come and have a look at it. It might be time to widen the bridge and add another judge.”

“Thank-you, sir. Also, the lord of messengers is here for a meeting.”

Kaminari flopped back onto the table. “Urgh. Boring.”

The ruler of the underworld smiled and shook his head.

“Go and see the judges. It’s very interesting to watch them sort the souls and maybe you could help.”

Kaminari brightened, and then scurried away, off deeper into the underworld. Shinsou adjusted his wreath so that the nightshade showed off to its best, before turning back to his invisible assistant.

“Show Iida in to the throne room.” he commanded. “I’ll meet him there.”

____________________

“Give Kaminari back.”

“No.”

Iida sighed, the wings on his heels fluttering in annoyance.

“If that’s all you’re here to say, feel free to leave. I’m not arguing this point.”

“Do you enjoy causing needless drama?”

Shinsou yawned. “A little. It gets rather boring down here, with no-one wanting to visit me. And just after I’d finished refurbishing the void as well.”

“You had better take this seriously Shinsou! What were you even thinking, taking Yamada’s son?”

“Yamada’s son . . . is that all he is? Not his own person, with his own desires? No just Yamada’s son, his _possession._ ”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“I know what you meant. Do you?”

“Shinsou.”

“Really, you’re acting like I kidnapped him. As if I’m keeping him trapped in a dank, dirtylittle cage and feeding him boiled spinach and brains.”

“Shinsou, where is he-“

“Off having fun somewhere, I’m not his keeper. He jumped into my arms, you know that? So eager to explore. So sheltered. Honestly, Yamada made it so much easier for me to take him, locking him away from the world.”

“Take. that. back.”

“Do you like my crown? It’s a gift from him. I might make it my new symbol, actually.”

Iida straightened up, his eyes smouldering as he stopped trying to plead and went straight to official business.

“I’m sure you noticed the new influx of souls, suddenly. That’s Yamada’s doing. The mortals will continue to starve at his command until Kaminari is returned.”

“He didn’t think that through, did he? The more souls I have, the bigger my kingdom grows and the smaller the Olympian’s shrinks. Continue on this way, and I’ll have everything in the end.”

“Midoriya and Bakugo will not support you in this endeavour.”

Shinsou stiffened. Then he faced the messenger with narrowed eyes.

“Than this is my final statement. Kaminari is free to leave whenever he asks. Until that time, he stays here, with me. And I’ll love him, the way that he deserves. Go and tell your council of fools.”

And then he stalked off, deeper into the palace.

_________________

“Kaminari! Denki, where are you?”

“Over here!”

The cry came from Tartarus, the deepest and ugliest part of the underworld. Shinsou hadn’t taken Denki there yet, for fear of scaring him. But Kaminari was kneeling on a small boulder to the side, head tilted at the rapist hanging over a pit of thorns and screaming gloriously.

“The judges couldn’t think of a good enough punishment, so I helped. And they let me build it too. What do you think?”

Shinsou kissed him. “It’s beautiful.”

The little golden head snuggled into his side appreciatively.

“I needed this . . . all of the children coming in, so small and thin and sad. It hurt my heart.”

“Dear?”

“Yes?”

. . .  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

_________________________

Yamada shook as he sobbed, tears running down Aizawa’s tunic.

Aizawa was torn at this point. During the war he had been Shinsou’s mentor and saw the ruler of the underworld as something like his son. But he couldn’t abandon Yamada, not during something like this. Bile rose up in him, when he remembered the comment Iida had relayed to them. 

_Honestly, Yamada made it so much easier for me to take him, locking him away from the world._

_That_ had shaken his lover to the core and now he ran his fingers through the long blonde hair, awaiting verdict from the Lady of Strategy and Wisdom, Momo.

“We’re at an impasse. Mortals are dying by the minute and their sacrifices waft up to our mountain without a thing we can do to help. Shinsou will not back down and we cannot battle him, the bloodshed would be too great. Yamada I hate to say it, but his terms are not unreasonable.”

There was some muttered assent. Bakugo shifted in his ivory throne.

“We have no proof that anything Shinsou says is true, nor that he’ll hold to his words. There’s no-one except him to say that Kaminari went or is staying voluntarily.”

“Shinsou has never been dishonest in the past” Midoriya offered. “There’s no reason for him to lie now.”

“False” Mei Hatsume, Lady of blacksmiths spoke. “Shinsou has always been an outsider and carried well . . . a _sinister_ energy.”

“That is not proof of malice!”

“But if he wanted a lover from the surface, how else would he get one? I can’t think of anyone who would willingly live in the cold dank underworld.”

“I think” Ochako, Lady of Love spoke up. “We are forgetting the obvious solution.”

Everyone turned to her, curiously. Ochako rarely gave her opinion on state matters, preferring to deal in the emotional and physical.

“Truly, has no-one on this council thought to ask Kaminari himself? He is of age enough to give his own opinions on matters.We have all gone through a time where we decide what we truly are. Now it is time for him to choose his own place in this world.”

“I agree with Ochako” Momo said. “He must receive a summons to this council.”

“Hang on!” Yamada barked. “He has been in the Underworld and in Shinsou’s grip for a long time. What if he has been influenced or brainwashed? I’ll not let that cad take my joy from me with a simple trick.”

There was a long silence, as the Olympians thought this through. Finally, Momo stood up a long silver forming in her right hand.

“You make a point. Therefore, this is my decree and if the council will vote to enact it, we will have a plan of attack. Iida, you will escort Yamada to the underworld and there he shall talk with his son and determine whether magic or malicious mind washing have been used against him. If there has, I will take it upon myself to come up with a plan to extract Kaminari without Shinsou knowing. If not, then the choice will be left up to the boy and will give you the chance to have a proper goodbye, if need be, Yamada.”

And like with all of Momo’s plans, the council agreed.

_____________________________________

When Kaminari and Shinsou had finished the garden it looked, as Denki had said it would, magnificent. Sprays of amethyst wallflowers climbed up the dark cavern walls, while ruby hibiscus shone like new blood, twinkling among snowdrops of pure diamonds. Fruit trees, with leaves of silver and gold stood dignified and Kaminari knew that before long, nymphs who preferred unusual taste would be drawn to them and take up residence. A river of fire wound through banks of jade stone and yellow grass, soft to his bare feet. Fruits swung above them, which must have a taste that Kaminari could only dream of but as he lifted a hand to pluck one, Shinsou grasped his fingers gently.

“Dear.”

“Darling.”

“Do you know how long you’ve stayed?”

“No, I haven’t. It’s easier not to think about it.”

“Your father misses you.”

“I’ll head back up soon.” 

“Those children- all the souls that are coming. They’re a result of his sadness.”

Denki laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. My father cries if he steps on a ladybug, he wouldn’t have it in him to curse a mortal, let alone massacre them.”

“He does- for you.”

Kaminari looked at him, lost.

Tokoyami stepped into the garden, apologetically.

“My lord, Iida has returned. And he has brought another.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

“No. They want a meeting with Kaminari, alone.”

Shinsou frowned.

“They’re in my kingdom. They’re in no position to make orders.”

“Who is it?” Kaminari enquired.

“The lord of the harvest, Yamada Hizashi.”

The lovers stared at each other.

“Hitoshi, let me speak with him. I’ll call you in once I’ve convinced him it’s alright. ”

__________________

Yamada hardly recognised his son when he stepped in, so different than the happy shiny thing he’d left in the harvest fields. Now he was dressed in flowing midnight-blue robes, ivy trailing around him, head decorated with precious stones. But his face was the same, round and at this moment- pinched anxiously. Yamada focused on that.

“Is it true?” Denki called worriedly. “Did you really kill the mortals?”

Without speaking, Yamada pushed his son into his arms and embraced him tightly. How he’d worried for his little golden child. But the man was not to be distracted, looking at him angrily.

“Well, did you?”

“It was the only way, lightning bug. They take me seriously or they suffer.”

Denki stepped back.

“So, you did then.”

“We’ll talk about it when you come back.”

Denki nodded, focus pulled.

“You must talk with Hitoshi, you’ve got it all wrong-“

“Hitoshi! You call him by his first name?”

“Well . . . yes, father. He’s my lover. Like you and Aizawa”

“How did this come about?”

“He came into my garden on accident . . . I’d never met anyone like him before and he’s so gentle and interested and _handsome._ He stayed, for as long as he could and when it was time for him to go home, he offered to let me visit. Time got away from me father, that’s all. He’s good. You see.”

Yamada’s fingers grasped his chin firmly, as he examined his son’s face.

“Has he done anything to you?”

“Done anything?”

“Brainwashed you. Blackmailed you. Tortured you.”

Kaminari looked at him and his eyes glittered.

“If he had dared try anything” he hissed. “I wouldn’t have made him a new crown. I would have stolen his, and then used him as a footstool when I took his throne.”

Yamada dropped his hands. “You’ve changed, my son.”

“No. I’ve always been like this. I just don’t have to hide myself down here.” he paced up and down the throne room. “And you’ve been hiding things from me as well, apparently. You’re as bloodthirsty as I am.”

“I am not bloodthirsty, I do what is necessary.”

“Indeed” the amused voice came from the entrance.

They all turned to see Shinsou Hitoshi standing there, holding a small stem of hemlock. He bowed his head in deference to the new guest and said, almost hesitantly.

“Denki called me.”

Yamada looked at him, respect, finally present in his figure.

“So, you would take him from me then?”

“He’s not taking me” Denki interrupted. “I came voluntarily.”

“I know” said Yamada. “The question I am asking, is of whether he will keep you.”

“No-one keeps me” he snapped. “I belong to myself.”

“If he wants” Shinsou drawled, stepping into the room. “He’s had nothing to eat and done nothing of damage. I have no proper claim to him”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Kaminari shouted. Shinsou turned to him.

“If you choose to leave” he said simply. “You cannot look back.”

“My lightning bug” Yamada said softly. “Are you his lover? Or are you my son?”

Kaminari looked between them both.

“I am your son” he replied. “ _And_ I am your lover. Why can’t I be both?”

It was Iida who spoke, at last, to deliver the Olympians decree.

“Everyone must decide who they are Kaminari Denki. You are either the lord of Flowers or the lover of a king. Which one are you?”

He clenched his fists.

“You aren’t listening to me!”

Shinsou collapsed onto his throne, swinging his legs over the armrest.

“When you return, you will go by the path I created when you first came. It will lead you directly home. But you cannot turn around, to think about what might have been. If you choose me, you choose me forever.”

“Once you are back in your garden” said Yamada. “The mortals will cease to die.”

“But-“

“I’ll talk to you soon, lightning bug”

“Father-“

“Think of me, dear, won’t you?”

“No!”

When he opened his eyes, he was standing a in a tunnel. He recognised it. He could hear the water of the river styx lapping behind him, but he didn’t look at it.He remembered Hitoshi’s rules.

Kaminari stamped his foot in frustration.

Grass swelled around it, spreading along the dirty path like a puddle of water.

He stamped his foot again.

Saplings popped up, and wildflowers.

He stamped his foot again and screamed in abject anger.

And then he fell to his knees.

“If that’s how you want to play.” he muttered. “Then I will play.”

He prayed.

“Lady Ochako, sweet and kind and understanding, ruler of love and passion and loopholes, though many may not know it, watch over me, and give me a favour. If you do this for me, I’ll give you my favourite breed of flower, the roses, forever. They’ll be known as yours, and yours alone.”

And her answer appeared in his hands with a little smudging of light.

He skipped toward the tunnels entrance, where the sunshine was beckoning him eagerly. How he missed the warm sunlight, and the nymphs dancing in the fields! Around his dancing feet, moss sprung up and the cavern walls climbed with ivy and roses and plants of all kinds, seeds dropping from his fingerprints. He skipped and then he ran, heart yearning for home and for himself. And once he reached the entrance, he stopped. Smiling wickedly, smiling sunnily.

‘How long have you been following me, Hitoshi?”

The voice behind him was soft.

“Since the beginning.”

“Do you think I’m going to turn around still? Or do you think I’m going to leave you?” 

“I never know what you’re going to do next. That’s why I love you.”

Denki reached into his pockets, almost recklessly.

“I know what I’m going to make. Something that will impact the mortals forever and ever. Perhaps in a good way. Perhaps in a bad. As unpredictable as I am.

The seasons. Summer, Spring and Winter.”

“And what do they do exactly?” Hitoshi asked.

The lord of Spring allowed his actions to answer for him. He didn’t turn around, but he allowed Hitoshi to see all of what he was doing, biting down onto the pomegranate with a fierce hunger. The fruit he’d craved since springing from the earth.

And the red juice ran down his chin, like a bloody kiss and a bloody promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm currently on a diet and the diet is ao3 comments so please, tell me what you thought!  
> If there's any mistakes feel free to point them out. All my beta reader did was laugh about all the sexual innuendos I didn't realise I'd added, so there's probably a few.


End file.
